Walking in the Shadows
by HarvestMoonXOXO
Summary: Because I'm too lazy, I'm not posting the rest of Walking in the Shadows on If you want the entire story plus the sequal, send me a pm, and I'll send it to you.So, for those of you who read what I posted here and on gfaqs, thank you.
1. The Celebration

This is my first fanfic ever & a lot of people seemed to like it when I posted it on Gamefaqs. I was asked to post the first season on here so here it is. Hope you enjoy it! And do let the title fool you, it sounds all serious but this fanfic is filled with a lot of comedy & weirdness so...enjoy!

The Celebration

A girl groaned as she sat in the back seat of a limo. She was on her way to Flower Bud Village. She gazed out the window with disgust; she couldn't believe this is where she was going to be living.

The girl then began to stare at the chauffeur sitting only six seats in front of her.

"Are you ok Miss Nikki?" the chauffeur asked with a smile.

The girl she called Nikki smiled back, "Yes, I am, Olivia. I guess I'm just a little nervous about this new village. I mean I've spent most of my life in Mineral Town, so it's a little nerve racking moving to a town I've never been to."

Olivia nodded her head. "It's ok Miss. I'm sure that you'll adjust in no time! You'll also make friends in no time! So keep your chin up! You'll probably end up liking this place!"

"You're always so perky & optimistic Olivia," Nikki replied with a laugh, "You're probably right though."

Olivia just smiled. Nikki turned her attention back towards the window, "_Maybe I will like it here_," Nikki thought, "_Maybe I will make friends. Who knows, I might even find adventure, fun & some romance! I can't wait to find out!_"

Neither Nikki nor Olivia said another word during the trip. Nikki just kept thinking about what things in Flower Bud Village would be like & how this wasn't the end but a new beginning in her life.

Back in Flower Bud Village, everyone was running around frantically trying to make sure everything was perfect for Nikki's arrival.

"Gwen, put all the food out on the tables, Kurt & Joe go help Katie & Carl with that cake, Bob wait at the gates so you can carry her belongings to her home, & Maria come stand here so you can greet your cousin." demanded a frustrated yet excited Mayor Theodore.

"I can't believe I've never met Cousin Nikki before." Maria said as she walked towards her father.

The Mayor looked at Maria. "I've never met her either. My brother & his wife were always so busy with farming & moving, that they never had the chance to come visit."

"Oh. Well I hope Nikki's ok, you know about her parents' deaths. How did they die anyway?" Maria asked.

"I don't know," The Mayor replied, "And we aren't going to ask her either."

Everyone one else was back at one of the food tables discussing what they thought Nikki was going to be like.

"I heard that she's really nice, smart, & pretty, but she's got a short temper." Gwen told the group.

"Who cares?" Dan shouted, "As long as she's hot & likes going in to hot tubs I'm fine."

Everyone began to glare at Dan. "What? Looks are very important & so are hot tubs."

Everyone began to laugh, everyone except Katie.

"What's wrong Katie?" Carl asked in a concerned tone.

"I've just been thinking that's all." Katie replied.

"Thinking about what?" everyone asked in unison.

Katie sighed. "Well when I was younger, I used to know a girl named Nikki. She & I were best friends. We did everything together. Then one day she & her family moved to Mineral Town & I never saw her again. So I can't help but wonder if the Nikki moving here is the Nikki I used to know."

Everyone looked at Katie. "I really hope tha-" Carl had begun but was interrupted.

"Sorry for interrupting you Carl, but Nikki's here now." Bob said as he walked towards Nikki's house with her suitcases.

"Is she hot Bob?" Dan asked with hope.

"I don't know, she was still in her limo when I got there." Bob replied.

Dan groaned.

Everyone then got up & stood in a line behind The Mayor & Maria.

Back at the limo, Nikki & Olivia were having a very emotional moment.

"I'm going to miss you Olivia! You're the best chauffeur I've ever had & you're one of my greatest friends!" Nikki said with tears in her eyes.

Olivia had the same tears in her eyes, "You were one of the nicest, funniest, & coolest people I've ever known. You are one of my greatest friends & I will miss you as well."

They both began to laugh at each other for being so emotional. They gave each other a quick hug before going in separate directions.

"Remember Nikki if you ever need anything just call my cell phone!" Olivia shouted from the limo. Nikki just keep walking she didn't turn or look back at all. Within a few minutes, Nikki stood outside a wooden gate. She wasn't sure if she should go in or not.

"I'm going to have to go in eventually." she said to herself.

She placed her hands against the wooden gate & pushed them as hard as she could. When she got the gate open, her palms were a light red.

"I wish the gates weren't so heavy." she complained as she walked down a cobblestone path. Within in two minutes, she saw the square & a couple of people standing in it. Her heart then began to race. She had never been this nervous in her life. She stopped walking for a minute & took a deep breath. She then continued walking. Everyone in the square gazed at her.

"I knew she was hot!" Dan cheered as he clapped his hands.

No one paid attention to him. They just gazed at Nikki as she got closer & closer to the square. Before long she was standing right there in front of all of them.

"Hello Nikki! I'm your Uncle & Mayor Theodore," Theodore declared with delight, "And this is you Cousin Maria."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Nikki replied. She wasn't really paying attention. She was staring at Katie. "She looks so familiar. Could she really be Katie?" she thought to herself.

The Mayor didn't notice that she wasn't paying attention. "The next two people I want you to meet are Katie & Carl."

Katie & Carl ran up & stood next to the Mayor.

"Hi I'm Carl! I own the Cafe Callaway! This is Katie! She's a waitress at the cafe! I hope you'll stop by after a long day of work!" Carl said with a smile. Nikki just smiled back.

Katie looked down at Nikki's right arm & smiled. "It is her!" Katie thought to herself. "She still has that bracelet I gave her before she moved!"

On Nikki's right arm there was a silver bracelet that had emeralds all around it. On Katie's left arm she had a silver bracelet that had sapphires all around it. They had given the bracelets to each other as a symbol of friendship.

Katie looked at Nikki & Nikki looked back at her.

Before they knew it they were both hugging each other & screaming.

"I haven't seen you in so many years!" Katie cheered in a perky voice.

"I know!" Nikki replied with excitement.

Everyone just stared & smiled.

"I'm happy that you two have finally seen each other again after a long period of time but could you please catch up later? We need to continue with the celebration." The Mayor said with a grin.

"Um, yeah ok, sorry about that." The two friends said in unison.

The Mayor continued to grin as he introduced Nikki to the rest of the villagers. When the Mayor was finished he turned around & looked at Nikki.

"After the celebration, Kurt will show you where you'll be staying." Nikki nodded her head. She couldn't remember which one of the guys was Kurt but she didn't say anything because she didn't want to go through another introduction.

Katie & Gwen linked arms with Nikki & they began walking over to one of the tables.

"I love the outfit you're wearing Nikki! It's so cute!" Gwen said calmly.

Nikki looked down at her outfit & grinned. She was happy that someone complimented her black shirt, cameo jacket, matching cameo skirt & black combat boots. "Thanks. Your outfit is cute too!" she replied.

Nikki continued conversing with people for the rest of the celebration.

"Thank you all for coming to the celebration! I hope you all had a chance to get to know my niece. Now please watch your step & get home safely!" The Mayor said when it was 6:00.

Nikki got up & walked to the middle of the square. She waited for Kurt who arrived a few minutes later. They began walking to her house in silence. They walked for about five minutes until they reached her house which was right next to the river. She walked up to it & opened the door. She glanced back at Kurt, who was already walking away, & smiled. She then went into her new house & closed the door.

She saw that her suitcases were placed neatly against the wall. She opened one suitcase & pulled out a silver diary & pen. She lied down on her bed & wrote about the celebration, Katie, her news friends, & someone she was starting to like.

"_I've never felt this way about anyone_." She wrote in her diary, "_I just met him & I can't believe that I'm already starting to like him. I can't believe that I like ..._" She stopped suddenly. She was shocked by what she had just written.

"No way, I'm probably just tired. There's no way I can already be liking someone I've barely even met. I just need some sleep." With that said, she threw her diary on the ground & fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The Invite & The Sleepover

The Invite & The Sleepover

The sun shined brightly through the window. It was six in the morning which meant it was time for Nikki to start unpacking. She yawned as she got up. She wasn't used to waking up this early. She stumbled as she made her way to the mirror which was in the top right corner of her small house. She looked at herself & realized that she had fallen asleep in the clothes she had worn to the festival.

"I should get dressed..." Nikki mumbled to herself.

She grabbed one of her suitcases & looked for another outfit & some shoes. She found some black slip on shoes & a dress that was exactly like Katie's except it was emerald green & black. She quickly changed into the dress & then began brushing her hair.

"I don't feel like unpacking today," she said to herself, "So I'll just unpack tomorrow!"

Nikki smirked as she put her brush down & headed towards the door. When she opened the door she was greeted by a high pitched "HIIIIIIIIIIIII".

"Hi Katie," Nikki said as she closed the door, "What's up?"

Katie smiled, "Nikki, do you watch Harvest Moon High?"

Nikki's eyes widened, "Of course I do! Why do you ask?"

"Well, tonight all the girls are coming to the Cafe Callaway for a sleepover & to watch the marathon of Harvest Moon High & we were wondering if you would like to come. Don't worry Carl won't be there." Katie giggled.

"I'd love to come!" Nikki replied.

"Great! Here's your invitation. You need it to get in. We don't want any of the guys dressing up like girls & crashing the sleepover." Katie handed Nikki the invitation. "Bye!"

Nikki waved back at Katie. "This is so cool! I can't wait! But if I'm going to go, I'll have to find my pajamas which means I'm going to have to unpack." Nikki sighed & went back into her house to begin to horrible task of unpacking.

Seven hours passed before she finished unpacking. She sat up against a wall & sighed.

"Finally, I thought I'd never finish."

She glanced up at the clock,"1:00 pm already! Wow time sure does fly when I'm dieing of boredom. What time am I supposed to be at the cafe again?"

She got up & made her way to the table where she had placed the invitation.

"Oh yeah it's at six. Well since I'm finished packing for the sleepover & unpacking my stuff, why don't I go for a walk? Why am I talking to myself?"

Nikki quickly ran out the door. She knew where everything was since everybody keep pointing out the buildings to her at the festival. She decided to go to the library to see Maria. She admired the scenery as she walked along the path that leads to the library.

"It's so quite & peaceful here, nothing could ruin this moment!"

Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise. She pulled out her cell phone to turn of its alarm that she had set for 5:52 pm.

"It's five already! I need to start paying attention to the time!"

Nikki ran home & grabbed her stuff & the invitation. She ran back outside where she was greeted by Ann.

"Hi Nikki! Wanna walk to the sleepover together?"

Nikki nodded her head, "Sure!"

They headed down the path & Ann started telling Nikki about an invention she was making.

"If you take a strand of someone's hair & put it into the machine, it will show you any memory that the person remembers."

"That is so cool Ann!"

They arrived at the cafe at 5:57 & handed Katie their invites."

"Yay! Thanks guys! You should go change into your pajamas now because when you finish getting dressed Harvest Moon High will just be starting!"

Nikki & Ann nodded their heads & went into separate bathrooms. They both came out a minute later in their pajamas. They then walked into the room where the other girls were sitting around the TV.

"Come on guys it's starting!" Squealed Nina.

They sat down & began watching Harvest Moon High. Through out the marathon the girls laughed, cried, giggled, & gossiped. When the marathon ended they decided to have a pillow fight. They jumped around hitting each other & laughing. Little did they know Dan was outside the window video taping the entire sleepover, "I'll call this Flower Bud Village Girls Gone Wild!"

"What are you doing Dan?" Carl asked.

Dan's eyes widened, "Umm... nothing. What are you doing here Carl?"

"I own the cafe & I was just going to give them some cake. What are you holding behind your back?"

Carl grabbed the camera before Dan could stop him.

"You were video taping their sleepover! You owe them an apology Dan!"

Carl grabbed Dan's arm & pulled him to the door. He rang the doorbell & Eve answered the door a minute later.

"I'm sorry." Dan said.

Eve looked puzzled, "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Dan looked at the ground, "For video taping your sleepover."

"WHAT!" the girls yelled in unison. They all ran over to the door & started beating the crap out of Dan with pillows.

"Thanks for telling us Carl!" They said in unison. They took the cake that Carl made & went back inside. They closed all the curtains before continuing their sleepover.

"Where's Carl going now?" Lyla asked.

"He's taking Dan to the clinic because we beat him so badly." Ellen replied.

The girls then went back to their pillow fight no longer caring about what they had done to Dan.

It was one in the morning & all the girls were sound asleep until they heard someone banging at the door. They all quickly woke up & huddled together. They didn't know who it was & they were too scared to open the door.

"Go answer the door K-Katie." Maria stuttered.

"N-no thanks. How bout you answer it Gwen?" Katie suggested.

"Um...Alex says that I shouldn't answer the door at one in the morning when I don't who it is. Nina you go answer it." Gwen said.

"Ok!" Nina replied happily.

"Ok!" The girls screamed in unison.

"Were you not paying attention when we were watching the horror movie!" Nikki asked.

Nina looked stunned. "We were watching a horror movie?"

The girls stared at Nina in shock. "On second thought, go ahead & answer the door Nina." Ann said.

Nina smiled as she skipped towards the door. The other girls began to shake when Nina twisted the door knob. Nina opened the door & the other girls all began to scream.

"Are you girls ok!" Basil asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Basil? What are you guys doing here?" Maria asked in shock.

"Carl told us about what Dan did & we just wanted to see if you guys were alright." Ray replied

"Yeah we're fine..." Ellen sighed a sigh of relief.

Louis looked confused," If you're all ok, then why were you screaming?"

"Oh that," Nikki began, "We watched a horror movie & in the movie some guy started banging on the door at like one in the morning so..."

"Oh!" The guys said in unison. "Well we're just gonna leave now so goodnight!" The guys said as they walked out the door.

The girls all smiled then went back to bed.


	3. The Diary

The Diary

The next morning, the girls all gathered their stuff & left for their homes in groups of two. Ellen & Nikki talked about the night before as they walked home.

"I can't believe Dan! I swear if he ever does anything like that again, I'll hit him on the head with a goddess hammer!" Ellen declared furiously.

Nikki laughed," We're so lucky that Carl was around!"

They both smiled & waved goodbye to each other as they went into their houses. Nikki dropped her stuff on the floor & grabbed her diary. She looked at the page where she had written the name of the guy she was starting to like. She tore the page out & quickly ripped it to shreds. She then placed her diary on the end table that was next to her bed.

"I'm tired! I didn't get much sleep last night because of all the commotion!" Nikki yawned..

She climbed into her bed, not even bothering to change out of the red tank top & black pants that she was now wearing.

She awoke several hours later at 9:00 pm. "Wow, I was asleep for a long time!" She gazed out the window & she saw that the moon & the stars were out.

"It looks so beautiful outside." She said as she grabbed her jacket, diary, & pen. She walked out of the house & headed towards the workshop.

She suddenly remembered something her uncle had told her before she came here, "_Never walk outside at night. It could be dangerous_." Nikki completely ignored everything he had said & continued walking. She found a tree that was right behind the workshop & sat down. She leaned against it & began to write in her diary.

_"The guys completely freaked when they heard about what Dan had done! It was hilarious! But it was really sweet. I have to admit that..."_ Nikki stopped writing. She heard footsteps coming in her direction. She was scared that it might be her uncle, so she jumped up & ran home not knowing that she left her diary behind.

"Hello? Is someone out here?" Someone asked.

A figure stepped into the moonlight reveling his identity. It was Kurt. Kurt looked around, he didn't see anyone but he did see Nikki's diary. He picked it up & looked at it. Kurt took her diary inside, not knowing what it was or who it belonged to, he began to read it.


	4. Secrets

Secrets

Nikki awoke the next morning dazed & confused with a huge headache. She tried to remember what happened the night before, "What did I do last night to make my head hurt so badly?"

She thought about it as hard as she could. She then remembered that she had been running home & that she had hit her head on a tree.

"Ow that really hurt," Nikki complained, "I should go see if Alex has any medicine."

She got up & put her hair in a neat ponytail & headed towards the door. She glanced back at her end table to make sure all of her stuff was there. She was shocked to see that her diary was missing.

"Where's my diary!" She screamed as she began searching frantically for it.

Her headache seemed to have disappeared because she was no longer complaining about it. All she cared about was finding her diary. She ran outside & headed for the workshop thinking that she must have left it under the tree. When she reached the workshop she saw Kurt sitting outside with a silver book in his hands.

_"That's MY diary!"_ Nikki screamed in her head.

She ran over to Kurt who seemed to be reading the twenty ninth page of her diary.

"Hey Nikki," Kurt said as he put the diary down, "What's up?'

"Oh nothin...just...um...Kurt where did you find that?" Nikki asked nervously.

"This?" Kurt asked while pointing at her diary.

Nikki nodded.

"Under a tree behind the workshop, why?"

Nikki took a deep breath, "Because...that's my diary."

Kurt starred at her,"This is yours?"

Nikki nodded again, "How much of it have you read?"

Kurt thought about it for a minute. "I've read twenty nine pages of it."

Nikki gasped, "Kurt promise me you won't tell anyone about my secrets!"

Kurt nodded, "I promise on one condition."

"What's the one condition?" Nikki calmly asked.

Kurt flipped to the front pages of her diary, "The one condition is that you tell me why these three pages are ripped out.

"Ok." Nikki agreed. She took the diary from Kurt & then sat next to him.

"I ripped them out because; I didn't want to remember what happened to my parents."

Kurt looked confused, "I don't understand. What happened to them?"

Nikki looked at Kurt, "Well it all started like this. I had come home from shopping one day & I heard screaming coming from the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen & I saw my older sister Muribell on the floor crying & screaming. My mom told me that my sister's boyfriend of eight years had just broken up with her so he could date some girl named Muffy. My parents tried to make her feel better by taking her & the entire family on a boat ride on our yacht. So the next day we went out to the dock where our yacht was. I didn't want us to go that day because on the news they said there was going to be a typhoon. I tried to tell my parents but they wouldn't listen to me. I got mad at them & I just went home & let them go on the trip. It turns out that there was a typhoon. It killed my parents, my sister, & my twin brother, Jack. That's the entire reason I came here."

Kurt looked at Nikki in shock, "I'm sorry about what happened & I promise that I won't tell anyone about your secrets."

"Thanks Kurt." Nikki smiled.

She gave him a hug & then went home leaving Kurt shocked by her story & the hug.


	5. The Carnival

If you're starting to get used to this fanfic being normal & without any weird stuff going on, then I suggest that you stop getting used to it because there are only a few more episodes left that are..."normal". After that the episodes will be filled with bundles of very weird, insane, & dramatic stuff. Just thought I should give you fair warning. Anyway, here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

The Carnival

Time seemed to have flown by because spring was already over. Now that it was summer, the weather was warmer, the days were longer, & it was time for the Annual Carnival.

"Hey guys!" Nikki said cheerfully as she approached her group of friends who were sitting in a circle.

"Hey Nikki!" They all replied.

"So what is going on?" Nikki asked as she sat down between Kurt & Lyla.

"Well," Joe began, "We were just planning out all the things we were going to do at the upcoming carnival."

"A carnival?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah!" Gwen replied," Every year a carnival comes to Flower Bud Village!"

Nina smiled, "It's really fun! They always have fun rides, a cool ferris wheel, & some really great food! And people from Mineral Town & Forget Me Not Valley always attend!"

"You're going to come along right Nikki?" Blue asked.

Nikki thought about it, "Sure! It sounds like fun!"

Maria giggled, "Good, because if you had said no, we were going to lock you in a closet with Dan."

Nikki gasped, "I shudder just thinking about what that would have been like."

The group began to laugh including Dan.

"So we'll meet you in the square at four pm tomorrow?" Louis asked.

"You know it!" Nikki replied.

After about two hours of talking, the group split up & went home. Katie & Joe were walking home together when Katie started smirking uncontrollably.

"Why are you smirking?" Joe asked affectionately.

"I'm smirking because our plan is working perfectly!"

Joe was confused. "What plan? Our plan? What plan are you talking about?"

Katie sighed. "I'm talking about the plan to hook Nikki & Kurt up. Didn't Bob tell you?"

Joe shook his head.

Katie scoffed, "We're planning to hook Nikki & Kurt up at the carnival! I mean come on! You can tell that they like each other! It's so obvious! So we're being good friends by hooking them up!"

Joe smiled, "I love you Katie."

"I love you too Joe. Now come on. We're meeting the rest of the group at the cafe to discuss our plan."  
Episode 6 The Carnival Part 1 End

The Carnival Part 2  
The next day arrived & Nikki headed for the square. When she arrived she saw that all her friends were already there.

"Let's go!" Eve shouted with excitement.

Eve & Dan lead the group down to the beach where the carnival was being held. When they arrived they saw roller coasters, games, food stands, & of course a ferris wheel.

"Ok so we're splitting up into two groups, an all girls group & an all boys group." Basil explained.

"Well meet up at eight in front of the ferris wheel ok?" Ellen told them.

"Ok!" The friends agreed.

They then split into their groups & left in separate directions. The girls went on roller coasters while the guys hung out at the food stands.

"Wow that roller coaster was so much fun!" Ann exclaimed as they got of the Twirl & Hurl

"Yeah it was!" Gwen agreed.

"Let's go to the dunk tank!" Eve suggested.

The girls all agreed & they ran to the dunk tank.

"You'll never be able to dunk me. No one can because I'm better then you!" Jaime yelled from inside the dunk tank.

"No on can because I'm better then you." Nikki mocked Jaime. "Take him down Maria."

Maria threw the ball as hard as she could at the target. She hit the target & Jaime fell into the water.

"Oh look, someone just dunked Jaime!" Nina exclaimed.

They girls laughed as they walked away. It was time for them to go meet the guys. Both groups got to the ferris wheel at the same time.

"Well I guess it's time to head home." Carl said.

"No not yet! Let's go on the ferris wheel! Ray suggested knowing that this was part of the plan.

"Yeah let's go!" everyone except Nikki & Kurt exclaimed.

"Why not!" the group asked the two of them. "We're going on as couples. Ya know Ray & Maria, Katie & Joe, Carl & Ellen etc. It wouldn't be fun if you two didn't go on."

"For one thing I'm scared of heights & for another thing, Kurt & I aren't a couple. We're just friends. And even if we were a couple, which I'm not saying that we are, it still wouldn't be fair because Alex doesn't have anyone to on with." Nikki replied.

"Alex wouldn't be going on any way. He's to busy telling reporters about how he just saved a man's life by performing CPR." Dan said. "But I guess we won't go on since you two don't want to."

"You guys can go on without us, we won't-" Nikki was interrupted by her friends who grabbed her & Kurt & pushed them on to the ferris wheel. They pulled the safety bar down before Nikki & Kurt could get up.

The ferris wheel moved up so other people could get on.  
One by one their friends got on the ferris wheel, laughing about how they got Nikki & Kurt to go on.  
The ferris wheel stopped at the very top & didn't move.

Kurt glanced over at Nikki. He saw that she had a firm grip on the safety bar, her eyes shut tight, & that she was shaking.

"She really is scared of heights." He thought to himself.

He then placed his hand on hers hoping that it would comfort her. And it did. Her grip loosened & she slowly began to open her eyes. When they were fully opened, she saw how beautiful the moon & stars really looked.

"It's weird," Nikki quietly said," I'm scared of heights, but right now I don't feel scared. I actually feel calm. Maybe it's because the moon & the stars look so beautiful from up here. Or maybe it's because I'm up here with someone who makes me feel…safe."

Kurt smiled at Nikki & she smiled back at him. Kurt hugged her & they began to gaze at the moon & the stars as a couple.


End file.
